Roman Pride
by La Dea Del Caos
Summary: Domitia is the young daughter of a Roman scholar who's become one of Alexander's advisers. She's brilliant and independent and these are her adventures following Alexander in her conquest of the East... More chapters on the go...
1. Chapter 1: Bittersweet Babylon

**BITTERSWEET BABYLON**

Domitia could still remember the first glimpse of Babylonia while the victorious armies of Alexander were parading by the rejoicing populace. Babylonians seemed to have quickly forgotten their King Darius III and they had welcomed Alexander in their best clothes showing him and his generals their jewels and daughters.

She was following, stunned by the imposing temples and wide avenues, walking next to her father Domitianus.

Alexander immediately had got hold of Darius' palace, his generals swarming and scouting the halls and parlours while she had preferred staying with the women, quietly waiting for Alexander to assign her father an apartment.

She had never seen so wide halls glittering with gold and blue majolica, long corridors bordered with wide arches and lush plants, so precious fabrics encrusted with gems and finely embroidered with golden threads. She finally found herself speechless when, approaching a balcony, she had her very first glance at the extent of Babylonia and at its incredible hanging gardens.

Looking at the city from the balcony of her apartment had become one of her most beloved past times often shared with Hephaestion, of all Alexander's companions her favourite. Hephaestion had sweet manners even if he was one of Alexander's best leaders, his company was soothing and she could easily understand why Alexander favoured him so much.

"Good evening, Domitia!" - The voice awoke her from her thoughts while looking at the glittering cityscape beneath her.

She smiled without looking back her shoulders: - "Hephaestion..."

"I am afraid I am not!" A mocking voice answered.

She turned abruptly: - "Cassander!"

The young general smiled coldly: - "Indeed, I am". Cassander was leaning arm folded against the door jamb: - "You look disappointed and I am afraid I am going to disappoint you even more. Hephaestion isn't coming to keep you company this evening. Alexander called him". Cassander's lips bent in a wicked smile.

"I am glad for him." Domitia answered neutrally.

Cassander unfolded his arms and walked slowly to the stone parapet, Domitia could not help thinking of him as a big cat ready to jump on his prey: - "You don't seem glad of me keeping you company either", he added casually.

"It's up to you, Cassander... you can stay or go... it's the same to me". Domitia shrugged.

"It's not the same..." Cassander looked at her and stretched his lips in a cold smile.

Domitia chose not to follow Cassander on that path: - "You can stay if you wish although I don't know exactly what pleasantry you can tell me". Indeed, Cassander was a treat to the eyes and the girl knew that perfectly. Of all Alexander's companions Cassander was probably the most beautiful although the coldest. His dark and curly hair was a strike contrast against his icy blue eyes. The features of his face were finely chiseled but his plump lips always displayed a sneer. She looked at his perfect profile, his nose straight and thin.

"It's not the way a Macedonian woman should behave..." Cassander answered.

"I am not Macedonian!" She answered promptly.

"I know..." His answer was quiet, he was leaning against the parapet, again his arms folded on his chest. Domitia had seen him several times in that exact pose that definitely seemed to be his favourite one. - "You're a Roman but you've been brought up in Macedonia since your most tender age and you definitely should behave like a Macedonian by now..."

She shook her head and smiled amusingly: - "For what? Be locked up in my rooms to weave and look after a swarm of kids?"

He shrugged: - "For an example..." He knew perfectly how much such discussions could arouse Domitia's temper.

"You're making a blunder, Cassander. I am no Macedonian and no willing to become one. I will never give in to the orders of a husband and most important of all, I don't want to be told who I must marry and when I must do it!"

Cassander raised one eyebrow and commented dryly: - "Your father should have taught you more obedience, Domitia."

Domitia's answer came coolly: - "You are not in the position of judging my father's choices, Antipatrid..."

"If you are keeping yourself for someone like Hephaestion, Domitia, I am afraid you will die a spinster!" Cassander was then smiling amusingly.

"What do you want, Cassander?" Domitia's voice was deadly calm. - "I find this hour of the evening especially beautiful and I really don't need you to spoil it. If you want to stay and say something clever you're welcome but if you want to stay and spoil my evening, then you're politely asked to leave."

Cassander was sitting on the parapet and Domitia could not refrain herself from peeping his well shaped thighs under the short white pleated skirt. It was definitely a pity that he was such a cold bastard, she thought, because his look was remarkable.

"I am just giving you a wise advise, Domitia. You should be married already but I must concede, your father's life has affected yours but now you should really think of your future. What are your plans?"

Domitia looked at him with a barely concealed surprised expression: - "Are you caring for my future Cassander? Come on, I cannot believe it. You're probably so bored this evening that your most appealing past time must be to spoil my time."

He shrugged and jumped off the parapet: - "I just wanted to keep you company. I think that Hephaestion won't be available in the next evenings you know? Alexander expressed the wish to see him more often." He smiled wickedly again.

"There's no point in telling me what I already know, Cassander. If your aim is to make me feel sorrow, I am sorry you're on a wrong path again. I am glad for Hephaestion if Alexander is asking for his company again."

He shook his head and kept smiling while heading to the arched door: - "Good night, Domitia."

Domitia did not even answer him, she just turned to the cityscape and looked at it resuming her thoughts. It was really a pity that Cassander had that off-putting manners; his look was stunning and his military curriculum was flawless. He would have been easily the best example of the Macedonian excellence but his superior manners sometimes angered even Alexander himself.

Cassander had been right, Hephaestion did not have time for her in the following evenings but she did not feel sorry or jealous. She was glad that Alexander requested his company again.

She could see how good their terms were when Alexander organised a party in one of the sumptuous halls of the palace. She had insistently asked his father to be admitted to the party but Domitianus was not fully convinced; he knew far too well how those parties would have ended and he did not want his daughter to have a part in it. He eventually agreed with Domitia's promise to leave should the party take an indecent twist.

The golden decorations were gleaming in the light of the countless braziers and torches and precious fabrics were hanging between the columns. The air was already warm and heavy with oriental spicy scents. The musicians were sitting in a corner and were playing soft Persian music. Alexander seemed to get a like for the Persian manners and was more and more adopting them to the displeasure of his generals.

When Domitia made her way into the hall, Alexander was already sitting on his comfortable throne drinking a cup of wine while his men were chatting and laughing loudly. Hephaestion was standing close to Alexander and his eyes were scanning the hall, he smiled softly when he saw Domitia. She smiled back and walked side by side with her father to their triclinium.

She actually did not feel like walking around, she knew far too well that the men would have got drunk in a matter of time and they wouldn't have probably told her from one of those Persian slaves.

She looked around until her eyes laid on Cassander, he was sitting on his triclinium clad in a purple tunic, his hair fell down over his shoulders, a golden ribbon around his forehead. His blue eyes were exceptionally highlighted by the smoky kohl around them and his plump lips were sinfully painted in matte red. He was absolutely seductive but even then, he could not refrain himself from his superior sneer. He looked at Domitia for a few seconds, smiled coldly, then turned his eyes away.

When Domitia looked elsewhere, she realised that Alexander was looking at them but she did not give any importance to that.

The party went on as largely expected: more wine was poured into everyone's cups, slaves performed sensual dances, first among them Bagoas, a stunning Persian slave that Alexander had taken as his personal servant. Alexander's generals were chatting, often bursting into loud laughs and coarse exclamations. Hephaestion was comfortably chatting with Alexander and their feelings could be easily seen even from a distance.

There were other women, most of them slaves or prostitutes; the daughters of former King Darius were kept away from such parties. Domitia preferred to talk to his father rather to those half drunken men.

Cassander was of the party, he was passing from a friend to the other, kissing them on the lips, then dancing sensually with an unknown woman, then accepting again the quick kisses of Cleitus and the others, then drinking the whole content of his cup. Domitia was accustomed to such weird habits and did not feel disturbed. What actually was disturbing her was the faint suspect that Cassander was somehow provoking her with his attitude. She did not understand why; they had never come to any term while in Macedonia, at most they exchanged a few appropriate words but since Hephaestion had been busy with Alexander again, he looked like having fun by taunting her.

Cassander was still talking pleasantly with his friends, dancing with them and kissing them but every time he was glancing at Domitia with his mocking look.

When she though of having enough of it, she asked his father to leave and went back to her room. She was feeling angry with Cassander for she could not understand his behaviour and she found it deeply irritating.

"What's in your mind Cassander?" She assaulted him going straight to the point.

The young general looked at her with a cool expression: - "Pardon?" He kept walking briskly along the corridor.

"What's in your mind I asked! Why did you taunt me at yesterday's party?"

Cassander stopped abruptly and stared at Domitia, she could see the coldness of his look: - "What makes you think I was provoking you!" He stressed that "you" with his usual spiteful attitude.

"Don't take me for a fool, Cassander! You were constantly looking at me every time you were kissing your friends..."

"Is this a reason for being upset? I mean... seeing me kissing a man?" He asked quite amusingly.

Domitia felt her blood close to boiling point but she managed to keep herself calm: - "This is not the point, Cassander... I don't care a damn of what you do with your friends... What I want to know is why you were staring at me!"

He shrugged and resumed his walk: - "I was not staring at you."

"Nonsense! You were... Do you maybe think that my Roman upbringing would have felt disturbed by the idea of you kissing a man or..." She stopped talking and bit her lips.

He stopped again, he couldn't obviously let such a juicy chance to provoke Domitia go: - "Or? Is this something that is gnawing you?" He asked suddenly softly.

"No!" She answered promptly: - "There is nothing about you at all that can be of some concern for me!"

He bent an angle of his perfectly shaped lips: - "So you are not disturbed of the idea of me kissing a man or... bedding him... is it this you were about to say?"

She raised his eyes into his: - "Exactly, Cassander." She did not show any sign of embarrassment: - "Maybe you would feel better knowing me disturbed by it but believe me, I don't care a bit what you do and with whom you do it."

He stared at her for a long moment, then nodded: - "Good! So.. why are you so upset now? If you don't care of anything I do, then you shouldn't be upset if I look at you by chance!"

"I prefer not!" She answered dryly.

"What?"

"I prefer you do not look at me at all. Is it so hard for you?" Domitia looked at him sternly.

He waved his hand: -"I will tell Hephaestion to meet you as soon as possible. You look pretty tried by his absence." He laughed and resumed his brisk walk leaving Domitia alone in the corridor.

She felt like hating him like nobody ever.

A few days later Alexander announced breathtaking news: he would have taken King Darius' daughter Stateira has his wife and would have given Stateira's sister, Drypteis to Ephaestion as his wife.

But that was not the only news.

Domitianus came to his apartments with other, far more important news for Domitia.

"My daughter, I have news for you!" He exclaimed as soon as he entered the room where his daughter was quietly weaving close the large window.

"What is it?" She asked curiously

"Alexander decided to get married." He answered simply.

"Really?" She lay down the spool. - "Who is the lucky one?"

"Princess Stateira..." His father sat close to her.

She thought over it for a few seconds: - "His generals won't be pleased of this decision".

He nodded - "Indeed, you seem to know them well my daughter. They do not like the idea of having a barbarian queen".

She looked around her room: - "And yet this is no work of a barbarian..."

"I agree with you. The Persians are a very refined and advanced people but you know as well as me that the Macedonians don't deem any people as civilized as themselves."

She nodded and rested her hands in her lap: - "Alexander will do with it".

"There's more..." His father's voice seemed to waver for awhile.

Domitia looked at him and tilted her head on one side: - "What more?"

"You know how much Alexander cares of Hephaestion... don't you'" Domitianus sounded like in search of the right words for telling the rest.

"I know". She answered quietly.

"So.. Alexander decided he must marry Stateira's sister... Dryptis so that their houses will be bound together forever..."

She seemed like thinking of his father's words for a long time but then she smiled: - "I am glad for him. Dryptis is a princess and he deserves a princess as a wife."

"This does not sadden you?" His father sounded almost surprised.

Domitia smiled again: - "Not at all, why should it? I care of Ephaestion and I want him to be happy. You know I am not very fond of arranged marriages but nobody knows Ephaestion better than Alexander and he probably knows who and what he needs. I think that there are reasons for Alexander to have picked up Dryptis... I don't think the only reason is she is Stateira's sister".

Domiatianus smiled, then he rested his hands on Domitia's: - "And still one thing..."

"What else?" She answered quietly.

"You won't like this for sure... And I don't know how to tell you". Domitianus face was serious.

"What else, father?" She also got serious.

"Alexander... Well... Alexander wants you to get married as well." His voice was low.

"Me?" She raised her eyebrows: - "Why?" She was completely stunned.

"He thinks that you are of age now and that you need a husband... After all Macedonian women..."

Domitia stood up suddenly: - "I am no Macedonian woman, father, you know this!" She answered resolutely.

"I know!" Domitianus stood up slowly: - "But you've been brought up in Macedonia, you are now more than likely more Macedonian than Roman and for you own sake Alexander thinks that a marriage would do you good."

"My own sake? Please.. explain how Alexander thinks that a marriage would do good to me!" She heard her same voice rising to a higher pitch.

"You have followed him here in Persia and well, it's been quite a dangerous journey. I am often very busy with his council and you're often left alone. He thinks that a husband would protect you from dangers and safeguard your honour."

She burst into a laugh: - "It's ridiculous!"

Domitianus answered harshly: - "Don't tell Alexander's decisions are ridiculous!"

They are!" She snapped. - "They are when they want to change someone else's life!"

"In any case, Alexander has already decided!" Domitianus voice was stern.

"Also the name of my... future... husband?" She answered, a cold anger boiling in her.

"Of course". Domitianus stared at her.

"Who is he?" Domitia's voice was as cold as ice.

"Cassander Antipatrid". His father's voice no less.

She opened her eyes wide: - "What? I hope you are joking, father!"

He shook his head and remained serious: - "At all. This is what Alexander told me. You are to marry Cassander Antipatrid the same day of his wedding to Princess Stateira and Hephaestion's to Princess Dryptis."

"It's pure madness!" She reacted. - "I don't want to marry Cassander! Why did nobody ask me!"

"Because you're a woman and Macedonians never ask women!" He answered quietly.

"I am no..." Domitianus halted her before she could end the sentence.

"I know, you're no Macedonian woman but you have been brought up in Macedonia and Alexander now expects you to behave like a Macedonian woman!" He cut short.

"I've no intention to... I'd better go back to Rome!" Domitia's answer was dry.

Domitianus looked at her sweetly but sternly: - "You left Rome when you were only 2 and you've never go back and now I have no intention to let you go alone! You will do what Alexander wants. You will marry Cassander!" He stood up and paced the room: - "What's wrong with him? You've been lucky enough! He's a skilful soldier, comes from a well-off family, he is ambitious, good looking and young... isn't all this enough for you? Alexander could have ordered you to marry one of his older generals!"

"He doesn't like me!" She answered.

"How can you tell this? You've never had a proper conversation with him!" Domitianus looked down at her.

"I know it!" She answered stubbornly.

" Don't be childish! You will do what Alexander wants and you'd better avoid making me feel ashamed of you that day!" He rested his hands on her shoulders and lowered his voice in a sweeter tone: - "Try to do with it, I am sure Alexander knows the best for you!".

She nodded as his father smiled and then left. She was left alone and still stunned. She stood up and felt like crying.

Cassander did not take the news in better way.

"I am not going to marry that barbarian girl!" He sneered and banged his fist on the wooden table.

"You are..." Alexander's voice was deadly cold.

"What the heck, Alexander! You take a princess for your wife, give your favourite another princess and to me? A barbarian girl!" He was spitting the words with resentment.

"You aren't going to discuss my orders, Cassander... you are going to marry Domitia the same day as Hephaestion's and my wedding".

"What if not?" Cassander answered defiantly.

Alexander stood up and hurled himself against his general gripping his neck: - "There's no place for dissent, Cassander. If you intend to question my authority then there's no place for you here!" He hissed against his face looked straight into Cassander's cold eyes.

Cassander knew far well what Alexander was referring to. He set himself free from Alexander's grip, looked at him murderously and stormed out from the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream or nightmare

**DREAM OR NIGHTMARE**

When Domitia woke up she was sure that she had dreamt all of that weird weddings story.

She smiled when she though of how much absurd would have been if Alexander had ordered her to marry that spoilt brat of Cassander.

She stood up and walked to the windows: it was a beautiful sunny day and an heady scent of flowers was wavering in the air.

A couple of silent servants had already prepared her bath and she slowly glided into the warm and scented water. She closed her eyes and let them brush her hair and skin with slow movements. She then let them dress her with a light coloured tunic, clasp a golden necklace and golden bracelets and finally comb her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, her dark blonde hair was shining with the rich nourishing oil and her dark eyes were glistening.

She was about to order her breakfast when one of her servants timidly stepped in:

"My lady..." She bowed and lowered her eyes.

"Tell me Pari." Domitia asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my lady but your father ordered me to show you some clothes for your wedding gown."

Domitia grew sullen all at once: - "My wedding?"

Pari looked at her mistress with a puzzled look. - "Yes my lady... Your wedding to general Cassander."

So it was real! It was not a nightmare, it was true she had to marry that insufferable creature!

She waved at Pari sharply: - "Come in... let me see..."

Pari walked to the marble table and let other servants in, each carrying a roll of precious fabric. Domitia looked at all of them with no interest, they were undoubtedly beautiful but in her opinion they would have been a complete waste if used to sew a wedding gown for her marrying general Cassander.

There was a beautiful purple cloth interwoven with golden threads, another iridescent orange one but the most beautiful was definitely a light blue cloth and Domitia fingered it: - "This one."

Pari nodded and took the roll in her arms: - "As you wish, my lady. Please tell me when we can come and take the first measures."

Domitia was in no hurry but for sure that thing has to be done quickly so she agreed for that same afternoon.

She then left her quarter and walked down the wide halls. The news of the weddings had thrown the entire palace into frenzy; servants were polishing the gilded railings, watering the plants, selecting decorations. Outside the palace orders had been sent for a massive supply of food and drinks. The entire city seemed, indeed, extremely excited.

Domitia felt like being the only one to be left completely cold by the news or more than likely even Cassander was everything but happy.

"You don't look pleased..." Ptolemy's merry voice reached her.

She looked at him wearily: - "Should I be?"

"Why aren't you?" Ptolemy's outspokenness sometimes bordered rudeness.

She leaned against the wall: - "Tell me why I should be glad of this miserable wedding!"

Ptolemy's was still looking at her and smiling: - "Cassander is a good catch..."

She looked at him perplexed and folded her arms: - "Can't you tell me anything more convincing?"

"You will get to know him better... you'll see!" He riddled.

She shook her head and resumed her walk: - "Have a good day, Ptolemy."

Domitia felt the need to stay alone and she headed to the luscious garden; she liked that place so full of huge trees and colorful and scented flowers. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the gurgling of the fountain.

"I was sure to find you here." Domitia could recognize that voice among a million.

"Hephaestion!" She turned and smiled at him.

Hephaestion returned the smile and stopped next to her: - "You aren't glad of all this, are you?"

"Is it so obvious?" She answered.

"It is, Domitia... everyone can tell that you haven't taken it well."

"And you, Hephaestion? Are you happy of marrying Dryptis?"

He smiled mysteriously. Hephaestion smile was something Domitia loved much, it was a mix of sweetness and discretion. - "I understand, you would not answer me if your answer criticized Alexander's decisions."

She sat on a bench and rested her hands on her lap: - "I am not happy, Hephaestion, I don't want to marry Cassander, I don't like him... he is so... so..."

He sat beside her: - "So disagreeable?" He almost whispered.

"Yes, disagreeable is the right word!" She turned her face and looked into his eyes. So beautiful eyes, wide, blue and sincere, so different from Cassander's, equally beautiful but so cold and dangerous.

He smiled again without stopping to look at her: - "Alexander never does things without a reason. If he decided to have you married to Cassander there is surely a reason we do not know. And believe me, Domitia, Alexander would never put you in danger so you can be sure he knows that Cassander is no threat to you."

She lowered her eyes and whispered: - "Hephaestion, what's about our happiness? Are you happy of him marrying Stateira? Are you happy of yourself marrying Dryptis only to merge your houses together? Will I be happy with Cassander? He will never treat me like a Greek, you know.."

He gently squeezed her hands: - "You're right, Domitia, Cassander considers everyone born outside Greece like a barbarian of no value and even if you have spent all your life in Pella, your birthplace is outside Greece so yes, Cassander may think of you a barbarian... "He stopped for a few seconds: - "But I am sure you will prove differently. You will force him to love you and respect you, I am sure... you're a strong woman."

Domitia felt a lump in her throat and lowered her eyes: - "He will never respect me..."

"He will..." Hephaestion was still speaking soothingly and sweetly: - "He will... Believe me... Cassander admires valuable people, he is intrigued by brilliant minds and you are one!"

"Hephaestion..." She felt tears stinging in her eyes: - "Why didn't Alexander want me to marry you?"

Alexander's favourite opened his eyes wide but Domitia could not see that because she was still staring their hands: - "Would you have married me, Domitia?"

She nodded: - "Yes, with all my heart..."

Hephaestion's voice was now no more than a faint whisper: - "Do you love me, Domitia?"

She nodded as if the answer had been the easiest thing to give. He did not answer back leaving her in doubt if her feeling was reciprocated or not.

"You would have had to share me with him, you know this. You may have Cassander all for yourself..." He tried to find an excuse for that absurd situation.

"It's of no comfort, I wouldn't wish to have even a bit of him!"

"Would you do something for me, Domitia?" He asked quietly.

She nodded silently.

"So... Try to smile that day."

"Smile? Really? Smile at my funeral? Well, yours is a weird request!"

He put a couple of fingers under her chin and raised it: - "Don't tell nonsense Domitia! If you really want to make me happy, then smile! Forget Cassander's contempt, it won't last for long after he knows you. You believe in me?"

She nodded again, yes she believed Hephaestion, he was more likely the only person she could believe in.

"Good!" He smiled frankly.

"Will you be next to me even... after?" She asked in a whisper.

He smiled again and nibbled his lips: - "Of course! Nothing will really change."

Talking to Hephaestion was always so soothing, she felt immediately better and in that sort of grace she endured the afternoon having the fitting for her gown.

Cassander was in no better mood; he was worse-tempered and more icy than ever. His companions jokes resulted in embittering him even more.

"Let's drink a toast to Cassander!" Cleitus raised his cup followed by the rest of the friends and their chorus: - "To Cassander!"

Cassander snarled: - "There's nothing to celebrate!"

"Nothing? I would not say nothing!" Perdiccas laughed: - "You're going to get married Cassander, we do hope you will be as brave as at Gaugamela and provide Macedonia with many soldiers!"

A powerful laugh soared but Cassander looked at all his companions icily: - "You all look completely crazy! I am going to marry a barbarian girl and what kind of sons can I have from her? Half blood sons... assuming that I want to have sons from her!"

Cleitus patted his shoulders: - "Come on Cassander, don't be so meticulous! Domitia has been lived all of her life in Macedonia and she for sure speaks better Greek than many Greeks themselves. She knows all of our culture, traditions and she would probably do better than many Macedonian women."

That held true but Cassander could not be convinced differently.

Days passed by as a dream for Domitia, she tried to get involved in the preparations but everything seemed dull and unimportant to her. Her gown was indeed beautiful: the fabric was soft and silky, the colour was unique. Alexander provided her with impressive jewels but nothing seemed to give her comfort.

She was often thinking whether Hephaestion was feeling the same or not, whether he was happy of marrying Dryptis or not; his look was unfathomable.

The morning of her wedding was sunny and warm, she let her servants dress her and clasp those fabulous jewels around her neck and wrists. Her head and face were covered with a veil so thick that she could barely see in front of her. She was indeed not unlike Stateira and Dryptis, she looked like a princess herself. Nevertheless, that thought was not enough to lift up her spirits. On the contrary, his father was glowing, he was happy and cheerful and was talking to everybody.

His father personally escorted her to the wide court where an altar had been set. Floral banners had been pinned on high poles all around the altar and small tables covered with precious cloths had been arranged in front of it. The crowd of soldiers, servants and Alexander's generals looked at the three brides while they were escorted to their grooms.

Domitia could distinguish Alexander wearing a golden circlet on his head, Hephaestion, his long hair finely combed and Cassander wearing a glowing white tunic that was strikingly contrasting with his dark hair. Both his wrists were adorned with beautifully decorated golden bracelets.

The priest was already waiting. Domitia understood that nothing could save her any more.

She did not pay any attention to the priest's words nor to the sacrifice of a white bull, nor even to her same words when she pronounced her vows.

She attended the following celebrations together with Stateira and Dryptis but when the men began to have real fun, they were requested to leave. Cassander hadn't been very attentive to her, he chatted to her no more than 10 minutes preferring the company of his friends.

Domitia was grateful to that because she really was in need of quietness, she was longing for leaving that place and have some time for herself only.

Alexander had allocated her and Cassander a beautiful quarter in a quiet wing of the palace. She unclasped the jewels, then she ordered be left alone. She leaned against the window, breathing the cool air of the night, she was well aware of what was about to happen: Cassander would have come in any moment and claim his marital rights. She shuddered but in the same time, she felt intrigued and ultimately confused. She was still disliking Cassander and was not happy to share her bed with him but something in him was utterly seductive.

Cassander entered the room short after; his hair was slightly ruffled but he was definitely sober. A triumphant sneer was curving his lips. Domitia felt immediately ill-disposed to him. He unclasped his bracelets and untied the ribbon around his head without looking at her:

"I hope your father instructed you about the duties of a wife." His first words sounded dry.

Domitia didn't answer but he went on staring at him, he smiled coldly: -"Are you speechless now? You've never been... Good, you're understanding the proper ways of a wife."

She clenched her fists: - "I have no intention to be a proper wife for you, Cassander." She then muttered.

He simply rose one of his delicate eyebrows: - "It wouldn't be a clever choice, Domitia... you know perfectly the fate of an annoying wife." He walked slowly in front of her and stared at her with his piercing blue eyes: - "Aren't you afraid?" He smiled coldly again.

"Of what?" Domitia feigned total self-control.

Cassander run a finger softly on her shoulder: - "Of what's about to happen!" He answered calmly.

She shook her head but her heart was pounding strongly and she was afraid he could hear it.

"You're brave then..." He grinned. Then, slowly and completely at his ease, he unfastened the buckles that were holding his tunic and let it glide down slowly to the pavement. The flames of the lamps reflected on his skin giving it a warm hue. He wasn't embarrassed at all to show himself completely naked, he was well aware of his stunning body and was clearly delighted of being admired for that. He was more than likely trying to arise any reaction from Domitia

She looked at him without betraying the sense of true admiration she felt for him, his soul was utterly unpleasant but his look was divine. His skin looked smooth, here and there marked by small scars from past battles, his dark hair was coiling on his shoulders, his lips were plump and his eyes sparkling with excitement. She did not dare looking under his chest.

"Are you going to stand stiff all the night? It's not what I want..." He then exclaimed. He touched her gown and with deft fingers, he unfastened its buckles. The veils of her gown fell down and she shuddered when a cool breeze grazed her skin.

He put his fingers under her chin and came closer to kiss her but she reacted stepping back and looking at him coldly. His reflexes were ready and he seized her lower jaw, his fingers painfully gripping it. She uttered a faint moan; Cassander drew her and kissed her possessively. She kept her lips obstinately sealed and lay her hands on his chest to turn him away. He eventually made his way between her lips and kissed her fiercely.

When he let her go, she stepped back and brushed her lips with her arm.

"If you act this way, everything will be way more difficult, Domitia and way more unpleasant for you!" He grinned grasping her arm and hurled her on the bed; he did not allow her time to react and in a split second he was towering above her. His hair was gliding down his shoulders and his eyes were still sparkling with a vicious excitement.

"I won't cry begging you to stop, Cassander, I won't make you feel powerful!" She spitted out and yet his proximity was stirring something in her.

"I don't care of your reactions..." He bent down and kissed her passionately.

Domitia wriggled but Cassander's grip was too strong; to her utter amazement she eventually noticed that she was answering to his kiss with the same passion. Cassander slackened her wrists and she caressed his back scratching it.

She let out a moan when he forced himself into her; Domitia felt a sharp pain running throughout her and could not repress a shriek. - "Cassander... Cassander please... You're hurting me!" She hated herself for groaning that way.

"Forget the pain... there's more.." He panted in her ear.

Domitia surrendered to her instinct, her mind was blurred, drops of sweat were gliding down Cassander's perfect features tickling her overheated skin. She clenched her teeth trying to push the pain back. Cassander was looking at her, his eyes were unnaturally sparkling, his huge blue irises were filled with a savage light. She slowly surrendered his movements until everything seemed like fading in front of her: the room, the pain, Cassander, herself.

Cassander let out a muffled moan and after a few moments he rolled by her side.

Domitia stood still, she shivered and after a few seconds she became aware of the sticky feeling betweent her legs, she lowered her eyes and saw a tiny trickle of blood and a small spot on the blanket.

She felt her eyes filling with tears but she managed to push them back.

Cassander opened his eyes and looked at the spot, then he grinned: - "You're no princess but at least you were intact".

That remark made Domitia feel even more miserable, she did not reply, afraid as she was she might have burst into tears.

When the room went dark, she remained awake for long. She could hear the noise of the party slowly dying and Cassander's regular breathing. Her eyes now accustomed to the dark; she turned them to him. He was sleeping on his back, one leg slightly bent, his head gently turned on one side. His dark hair was spread all around his head, Domitia could even spot his long dark and thick eyelashes quivering. The blanket was barely covering him, his pale skin was almost glowing in the dark and he was looking so magnificent, so divinely perfect and yet Domitia was feeling so deeply miserable.

She turned on the other side, her body still aching and she closed her eyes praying the gods for a fast sleep.

When she woke up, the morning after, she was alone in the room. Cassander's place was cold, he had more than likely woken up at dawn following his martial habits. She tried to sit on the bed but her body was still aching, she thought she really needed a bath. She summoned Pari and ordered a bath.

"So... is this the marriage?" She thought. "Satisfying a husband's lust, then being abandoned the morning after?" She closed her eyes and let Pari help her with the bath. She indulged in the water for long time, trying to wash the pain and the ache away.

She wore a pink peplum, then had her hair combed and tied with a tiny golden chain, she put her best smile on her face and walked out her room.

She walked along the corridors holding her head high, a roar of laughter informed her that some of Cassander's companions weren't too far. Seleucus, Ptolemy, Clito and Cassander himself passed by her: - "Good morning Domitia!"

Domitia smiled confidently: - "Good morning Seleucus"

"Are you fine?" He asked politely

"Yes indeed, thank you Seleucus!" She answered resolutely.

Cassander was looking at her, arms folded on his chest as usual but he did not say anything.

She nodded and went on her way.

It was hard to pretend everything was fine!

She visited several halls but neither Alexander not Hephaestion were to be found anywhere. She sighed and returned to her room wondering if something would have changed between her and Alexander's best friend.


End file.
